


cái khoá cửa bị hỏng.

by fushiu



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Rating May Change, Reconciliation, i do. but i dont, i havent finished this and i wrote this way back in may, i just dont know what else to write after this like, this isnt even what i wanted chapter 1 to end, uh. idk tbh, you get me? i hope not
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiu/pseuds/fushiu
Summary: khốn khổ chưa! cái khóa cửa bị hỏng mất rồi?? hỏng như mối quan hệ của ai đó với ai đó vậy ta
Relationships: Fantasio/Prunelle
Kudos: 2





	cái khoá cửa bị hỏng.

Cái khoá cửa bị hỏng.

Khốn nạn!? Cái khoá cửa bị hỏng!

Fantasio chật vật với tay nắm lẹt kẹt suốt năm phút liền và cánh cửa vẫn đóng chặt. Cái khoá cửa bị hỏng!! Anh loay hoay mãi với cái cửa chết tiệt ấy, đập tay đá chân inh ỏi và gào thét ỏm tỏi, nhưng vẫn Không. Xi. Nhê. Điên tiết thật đấy chứ, lần này mà ra được, thì anh sẽ cho thằng Gaston _ lãnh đủ _ ! Cái khoá cửa bị hỏng rồi!!

Kẹt trong phòng tài liệu vì muốn đi bới lại cái biên bản cuộc họp tuần trước tìm chứng cứ dí vào mặt tên Yves Lebrac chỉ để thắng cuộc cãi vã tay đôi giữa hai người thì thật là một cái lí do đần thối nhất để có thể bị kẹt trong phòng tài liệu! Cái phòng thì kín như bưng thế này lại còn chẳng thấy đồng hồ cửa sổ đâu, bây giờ là mấy giờ anh còn chả biết được, khác quái gì bị bỏ tù không cơ chứ!? 

Fantasio lục lại túi quần, à ha, mình có cầm theo điện thoại đây mà, giờ là thế kỷ hai-mươi-mốt rồi, không có di động thì làm gì ăn nhỉ! Anh nhắn cho Spirou, bảo cậu ấy đến và mở cửa cho mình. Rồi anh đợi. Giãy nảy và bực tức làm anh tốn sức, và bây giờ thì anh cảm thấy thiệt là mệt mỏi. Sao Spirou vẫn chưa đến nhỉ? Lâu lắm rồi anh mới dừng lại giữa nhịp chạy hối hả của cái tòa soạn để mà bình tĩnh hít thở như thế này. Mà Spirou thì vẫn chưa đến nữa. Fantasio ngồi phệt xuống, lưng dựa vào cái cánh cửa quái gở kia. Thời gian trôi qua lười biếng và chậm chạp. Cảm giác.. thiệt dễ chịu… Tự dưng anh hết cảm thấy ghét thằng Gaston. Tự dưng anh hết cảm thấy muốn thức…

* * *

Fantasio thấy có gì đó ép mạnh vào lưng mình, lờ đờ gượng dậy. Cánh cửa đang được mở. Cuối cùng thì!! Bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi nhỉ? Mà mặc kệ, ngủ đã mắt rồi, đi về thôi! Lâu thật ấy chứ, cái cậu Spirou này, nhắn từ thời nảo thời nao rồi mà bây giờ mới tới? Anh càu nhàu với cậu, toan đẩy cậu về sau để bước ra— 

Đấy đâu phải là Spirou?

Fantasio lúng túng. Người đứng ở phía bên kia cánh cửa là Prunelle. Prunelle cũng lúng túng không kém gì anh, điều đó khiến Fantasio nhận ra anh đang đứng  _ quá gần _ với gã, và Fantasio bối rối lùi lại một bước, tay cũng vội vàng rụt lại.

Anh và Prunelle đã thôi chạm mặt nhau gần như thế này suốt  _ mấy tháng nay _ rồi.

“Ừ- Ừm.. Sao anh lại–”

“Spirou cậu ấy mới bảo với tôi là cậu bị kẹt ở trong này. Cũng không quá bất ngờ nhỉ, cậu thì lúc nào cũng tự dây vào ba cái thứ rắc rối nhảm nhí như thế–” Prunelle mắng, nhưng rồi chợt thôi, có lẽ vì gã cũng nhớ ra rằng gã đã không còn  _ thân _ với Fantasio đến mức có thể trách mắng người kia  _ như thế này _ nữa. “Dù sao thì– Cậu ấy bận họp suốt buổi chiều nay, và tối nay cậu ta lại bận tiếp; vừa nãy tôi định đi về thì thấy cậu ấy hối hả chạy ngang nhờ mở cửa cho cậu.” Gã giải thích, mắt đưa sang chỗ khác.

Fantasio gật đầu. Anh cũng chẳng biết nên nói gì với Prunelle nữa. Prunelle lùi về sau để anh bước ra, và cả hai người họ đi cùng nhau xuống dưới sảnh trong sự im lặng gượng gạo tột cùng. Fantasio cảm thấy xấu hổ đôi chút.

* * *

“Xe của tôi đâu rồi!!” – Fantasio gào lên khi nhìn thấy bãi đậu xe của tòa soạn trống hoác. “Xe của tôi  _ đâu _ !!” – Anh phát hoảng quay sang Prunelle, người còn không có xe riêng.

Prunelle nhún vai: “Tôi vừa nói là cậu Spirou tối nay cũng bận đấy thôi. Cậu ấy lấy xe đi trước rồi, hình như là họp bàn hình ảnh cho số đặc biệt tháng sau ấy?”

Gã ngưng một lúc, dè chừng nhìn Fantasio lải nhải điên cuồng toàn những _ hôm nay chả ra làm sao, đầu tiên là tên Lebrac  _ **_dở hơi_ ** _ làm tôi phát _ **_ốm_ ** _ , rồi cái cánh cửa phòng tài liệu tôi đã nói  _ **_bao nhiêu lần_ ** _ mà  _ **_chẳng ai_ ** _ chịu sửa, rồi bây giờ tôi về bằng cách _ **_nào_ ** _ —  _

“Tôi–“ Prunelle buột miệng, rồi tự dưng ngưng lại, y như lúc nãy. Gã mong là Fantasio không để ý, nhưng quá trễ rồi, Fantasio thôi lải nhải mà quay sang Prunelle, thắc mắc chờ đợi. Prunelle nuốt nước bọt, phóng lao thì phải leo lao – gã tự nhủ, và nói lí tí từng chữ:

“Tôi có thể đưa cậu về— Tôi– tôi đi bộ cùng cậu… cũng được.”

* * *

Prunelle bước đằng sau Fantasio, cố bảo bản thân rằng mình sẽ không hối hận quyết định này. Gã thấy Fantasio bước đi cứng đờ, và gã thấy bản thân mình cũng thế. Họ đi với nhau dưới ánh đèn đường Brúc-xen lập lòe, hoàn toàn im ắng.

Gã nhìn tấm lưng của Fantasio, nhìn anh ấy gần như thế này khiến Prunelle cảm thấy... hoài niệm. Khoảng vài tháng trước bọn họ cãi vã ầm ĩ về Fantasio với những chuyến săn tin phiêu lưu nguy hiểm của anh và Spirou, rồi thì, trong cơn giận dữ nhất thời, họ đã chấm dứt với nhau. Từ đó cả hai đều cố gắng né mặt nhau mọi lúc có thể, và hầu như chỉ trao đổi loa qua vài câu khi biên tập. Prunelle không biết người kia như thế nào, nhưng gã thì vẫn còn tình cảm với Fantasio. Còn  _ rất nhiều _ là đằng khác.

Gã bỗng cảm thấy ngớ ngẩn. Fantasio không cần biết gã đã chạy vội ngay đến như thế nào khi vừa nghe Spirou bảo Fantasio bị kẹt trong phòng tài liệu đâu, và Fantasio cũng không cần biết gã đã mừng rỡ như thế nào khi Fantasio đồng ý đi bộ về nhà cùng với gã đâu, và Fantasio  _ chắc chắn _ không cần biết việc cả hai người đang đi ngang cái công viên mà họ thường đi dạo cùng nhau mỗi tối lúc còn yêu nhau và điều này khiến Prunelle bồi hồi xao xuyến _ đến mức nào _ đâu và Fantasio tuyệt nhiên không cần quay lại nhìn gã như _ thế _ như thể anh ấy nhớ rằng đây đã từng là nơi hẹn hò của cả hai đâu và Fantasio  _ hoàn toàn _ không cần cười với gã và nói với gã— 

Khoan đã, Fantasio _ thực sự  _ đang cười và nói với gã điều gì đó. Không phải mơ, Prunelle à! Tỉnh dậy nào, Prunelle ơi!

“Xin lỗi… A– Xin lỗi.. Cậu đang nói gì cơ?”


End file.
